wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maexxna (original)
Attacks and Abilities *'Web Wrap': Cast at the 20 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. Sends three players straight back to the NE wall (web wall), encasing them in a cocoon and incapacitating them. This ability sends the player backwards, and they can therefore control the location of their cocoons on the wall. When encased, 650 to 850 Nature damage is done every 2 seconds. The cocoon, which has about 6,000 health, can be destroyed from the outside, some people may be free'd and take 300-700 falling damage when he/she hits the ground. You can PvP Trinket out of this. *'Web Spray': Cast every 40 seconds incapacitating everyone for 8 seconds, and dealing 1750-2250 Nature damage. This ability cannot be resisted, and the only way to avoid it is to be dead, have Flask of Petrification, have Divine Intervention, or be already incapacitated by Web Wrap. *'Poison Shock': Does 1750-2250 Nature damage in a 15 yard frontal cone. *'Necrotic Poison': Reduces healing taken by 90% for 30 seconds. This needs to be cleansed immediately, Abolish Poison being the most effective way to remove it during the Web Spray. *'Enrage': At 30% health, Maexxna will enrage, increasing attack speed and dealing significantly more damage. *'Spider Spawn': 8-10 Small spiders are spawned at the 30 second mark, and then every 40 seconds after that. They hit very fast, but only for 100-150 damage, and only have about 4k health. They have to be grouped up and AoE'd before the Web Spray commences. Strategies Positioning *Maexxna should be positioned in the middle of the room with the tank on one side and the rest of the raid behind her. This does two things: *#Having everyone grouped up will make it easier for the AoE classes to kill the bugs efficiently *#Allows everyone to keep the backs to the nearby wall. This way, when people are knocked back by the web, they are not knocked back far, and therefore in range of all casters and healers. *A few Hunters are ideal for Web Wrap duty, standing a bit farther back, closer to the wall, and targeting the players stuck on the wall, killing the web before it kills the victim. *A Warrior (or Paladin with Consecrate) should be casting Demoralizing Shout to keep the spiders attacking and grouped up on him, instead of the healers/AoE'ers behind Maexxna. *Druids and Priests in the raid that have the most +heal (try to aim for about 1k) should be used to cast Regrowth, Rejuvenation and Renew just before "Web Spray" is incoming. This will provide a total of approxiamtely 1200 healing every tick and will help the Main Tank stay alive. *The druid with the most +heal can do the regrowth, rejuv, AND abolish poison in that order before the spray with good timing. Regrowth lasts 21seconds, rejuv 12sec, and abolish poison 8seconds. Use other druids to help heal the raid or MT. *Small spider spawns should be dealt with well before the Web Spray fires, otherwise they may kill players low on health, or do additional damage to the main tank, (which should be avoided). *It helps to get those players who are "Web Wrapped" AND out of "Line of Sight" for heals out of the 'Cocoon' before players that are able to be healed as they will die if left there too long without heals. There should be no players still in "Web Wrap" when the small spider spawns come. *Aim to DPS her down about 15%-20% per 40 second cycles. *Nature Resistance Potions DO help with the longevity of your raid group, whilst learning the process of killing her. Timing This fight is on a 40 second cycle, with several mini-phases. Ideal DPS is around 20% per rotation. *'1-20' seconds - Spent putting solid DPS on Maexxna, no damage should be done to anyone but MT, so top everyone off for the next phases. After the first complete cycle, the first 8 seconds will be spent incapacitated via Web Spray. *'20-30' seconds - At 20 seconds, Maexxna will toss 3 random raid members (not MT) onto the nearest wall, and will need ranged DPS to destroy the 3 Web Wraps before the next phase. The victims will need to be topped off once they are released. Generally, they will be hit for about 3 ticks (2250 damage) before being freed. If Maexxna is enraged, do not worry about dpsing the people on the wall, just kill Maexxna. *'30-40' seconds - At 30 seconds, Maexxna will spawn 8-10 small spiders from directly underneath her. Mages/Warlocks need to AoE kill them. Frost Nova'ing is very effective. Make sure the Warlocks do not Hellfire, and instead use Rain of Fire, as they will be vulnerable to dying to the Web Spray. *'40' seconds - Everyone in the room will be affected by Web Spray, doing ~2,000 damage and incapacitating them for 8 seconds. The timing resets to 0 seconds. ;How to get the MT to survive the Web Spray At roughly 5 seconds (35 seconds into the cycle) before the Web Spray, healers should put all Heal over Times (and PW:Shield) on the MT and max rank heal to ensure that the tank is at full health before Web Spray is cast. It is ESSENTIAL that the MT has an Abolish Poison on him before Web Spray is cast. The Necrotic Poison will negate all the HoTs that were put on the tank unless it is cleansed off. If the MT is fully buffed, and receives the appropriate, timely heals and cleanse, then he should survive the 8 seconds of Web Spray without dying. This forces the MT to generally be the best geared Warrior in the raid, with a very high health total and gear equivalent to full Wrath equipment. During Maexxnas Enrage, have the warrior shield wall for the web wrap. If you need to go into a second enraged web wrap, I recommend the warrior blowing Last Stand and Lifegiving Gem. It's also a good idea for the warrior to pop a Greater Stoneshield Potion about halfway through the fight. It should last for the rest of the encounter. Make certain Demoralizing Shout and some type of melee slow (Thunderfury or Thunderclap) is on Maexxna at all times. Tips Main Phase *Amplify Magic (with Magic Attunement) on MT Helps but is NOT a must, Amplify magic alone should be enough. *If you have mages who can time it, the use of Frost Nova immediately as the spiders spawn will hold them under Maexxna. Three benefits of this are 1) Additional damage dealt to Maexxna with the AoE's, 2) Less damage dealt to the Raid group resulting in less cross raid healing needed and 3) Less chance of someone having low health and dying from the Web spray. Usually 5 mages on AOE duties is enough. Web Wrap *There is a bug that causes people encased in the web spray to be out of healers line of sight. This tends to happen most between 8 and 10 o'clock. Having two priests and a druid put a shield/rejuv/and renew on the wrapped people at 8 and 10 oclock before they get encased gives the DPS enough time to dps down the cacoons. *The most efficient way of dealing with Web Wraps is assigning 2 range DPS on each cocoon: closest to the entrance, the middle one and the furthest. If it is possible, consider to have 3 people on the nearest cocoon due to the healing bug. Web Spray *A Nature's Swiftness/Lay on Hands rotation may also be set up to have at least one instant heal up for the end of each Web Spray. *Alternatively, have two druids cast rejuvenation and regrowth on the MT right before the Web Spray, and then have the druids swiftmend as soon as they are free - this will consume both HoT's for instant heals, and since it is on a 15 second cooldown, a rotation will not need to be set up. *8 piece stormrage will ensure that rejuv lasts long enough for swiftmend, as sometimes the druids can mess up the timing and the rejuv may not last long enough for swiftmend after the webspray. *Shamans with Healing Way should try to have it stacked 3 times on the tank before the Spray, to maximize the NS heal. *Have a druid set to pre-emptively cast Abolish Poison on the MT immediately before the Web Spray, and having a Poison-Cleansing Totem down won't hurt either. *Make sure an abolish poison is on the Main Tank five seconds before the web spray, as having the main tank poisoned just when people are casting their big heals to keep him topped off is not a nice sight. Don't forget to abolish poison the Main Tank .5 seconds before the webspray. Have a paladin or shaman ready to spam cleanse on the main tank when he gets out of the webspray, as being poisoned right as big heals arrive tends to lead to wipes. Enrage *Maexxna will often kill the tank during the Web Spray if she lands a crit during the Enrage, the MT should Last Stand/Lifegiving Gem/Shield Wall/etc. to stay alive during that phase. Usually for the first Web Spray after Enrage Shield Wall is required. For the second Web Spray have a healer with SS or Divine Shield ready. Shamans with Reincarnation also do. *Her enrage can be treated like that of Huhuran, in that you can control when it comes. The fight is on a 40 second rotation, and therefore, halfway through a rotation when she is around 50%, Warlocks can cast Curse of Doom. She should be taken down to 30%, just before the Enrage, until the end of the next rotation, so you can start the enrage with multiple 4k damage procs. *It has been witnessed that with surgical timing Rogues (using Vanish) and Mages (with Iceblock) can avoid the Web Spray and continue to DPS her down during the final Web Spray when they would normally be immobilised. Also, since a Web Wrap takes a half second to be removed after it's been DPS'd down, a player can avoid Web Spray if timed correctly. *It's very important for the tank to spam Shield Block and healers should heal the MT non-stop during the enrage phase between the Web Sprays. There have been cases when the boss deals 10k+ damage in 2 seconds. Maexxna at Level 70 *3 or 4 level 70 Hunters are enough to destroy the Web Wraps before the trapped players die. *Players who are attacked by the spawned spiders while wrapped have enough hit points to survive. *Even in Tier4, tanks will take heavy damage from Maexxna while she is enraged. Videos *Here's an animation showing the pull and positioning: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CuPzzrftEI *Full maexxna fight from MT Healer PoV (Priest): :http://www.curse-gaming.com/download/movie/curse_vs_maexxna_stayfjurt_pov.wmv *Short movie about spider spawn location. :http://www.potentia.org/~neko/Maex.avi Loot Maexxna drops two Tier 3 tokens per kill. External links *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs